Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come
Hi DG and Phinfan! Hi I'm sooooo excited for this! AH! lol. ^.^ Thanks alot.-Phinfan m hm!^.^ 00:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ok..... i'm a bit confuzed. is this going to be a written story, or a season? M&M 01:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Poor Lawrence. I wonder what he was like as a kid. M&M 16:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The page is on number 39 in the popular articles section WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!-Phinfan I am pretty interested on making episodes about the Flynn and Co work days. About the problems, the zig-zags, the situation and tension inside the office and stuff like that. Let me know if you are interested.-PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 13:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) question: Is this going to be a story, or just a sort of outline for.........whatever it's an outline for? M&M 21:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Someone Called "Phinbella101" on DeaviantART made the story of Summer's yet to come. link: http://josabella.deviantart.com/#/d2uj6m6 Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK. Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 13:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC)User_Talk:Batman123579 I have seen it, and as a contributor to Summer's Yet To Come, I must say, SWEET!Phinfan 22:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Phinfan the only thing that brother's me is the fact that you made Misti the future husband of Bajeet though to be fair I think you made this before we found out that Ginger has a crush on Bajeet. New Characters Can I add Goldfish, Irving, Albert, and Stacy in here for their futures based on the IRC RP? Also, I feel like Goldfish has never met Emily... I don't think he has XD Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I want to Add Zor the Irkan to this. I alread asked Phinifan for this, and He said it was okay with him. So will everyone else please stop deleting him? Also, I want to add Jason, the son of Dirty Matt as a minor character. May I do that too? -Heinz84 5:51 PM 09/10/10 : Though I'm not in charge of this page, I believe I speak for everyone when I say, how does that freaky villain Dirty Matt have a son!? And, yes, you did go over it with Phinfan that Zor could be in it. I'll check to see who's removing him and will leave a message on their page telling them to stop. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Listen Heinz84! Zim is a very bad show, it even got contraversy from the U.C.C. (United Church of Crist) or something close to it. SO PLEASE STOP PUTTING ZIM'S SON IN SYTC!!! (so i don't have to delete him) Ultimatephinferbfan 21:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : You don't own the page, nor do you have any power. Zim was a great show. So what if some church didn't like it? We do. P&F Fanon is not a church, in case you haven't noticed. P&F and/or Fanfiction is not a religion (Though it should be). Heinz84 went through this with Phinfan, and Zim's son is A-OK to be in this page. Stop removing it or I'll block you. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That was also a very opinionated comment right there. "Zim is a very bad show." So what if you think it's bad — ignore it! I know I sound biased, but seriously, if you don't like it, let it roll off your back, don't dwell on it, and move on, for goodness' sake! -_- [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{dib-a-licious!} 01:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) AlRIGHT I get it, fine, go ahead, put Zim's son on there, see if i care! ( and by the way, I do not think Phineas and Ferb is a religion.)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Then why'd you bring in a church to this? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 14:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Because people like me who do not know what Zim is would like to know before supporting it that it has had some controversy with the church. I do not know exactly what church but I would like to see an episode of Zim just to see if its "bad" or not. Phineas and Ferb (as I have mentioned before) has been reccomended by christian orginazations (focus on the family) and I do not think it would be a good idea to put Zor in it... Buy hey this is Fanon as long as its not Canon I dont care either way... Team Doofenshmirtz 15:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Team Doofenshmirtz for Understanding me. I just don't like contriversy. (Again, I don't think Phineas and Ferb is a religon, I just think It brings people together.)Ultimatephinferbfan 16:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! :D I feel the same way. and yeah... It would be realy weird if Phineas and Ferb was a religon.. I mean REALY weird.. Team Doofenshmirtz 17:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : If you were to actually watch the show, you'd know it's one of the best Nicktoons ever, and even though a church didn't like it, we can. A church does not outline what can and can't go on a fanfiction website about a Disney cartoon. I do. And Faddy. And some other users that give us input. That's it. So don't remove anything from any page that isn't yours, unless you have special permission to do so. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, the only controversial episode of IZ I can think of is Dark Harvest... *shudder* [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{dib-a-licious!} 22:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I wached an episode today and I dont think it is one of the best Nick shows ever (no offence I am just more of a Rugrats, Fairly Odd parents, Back at the Barnyard, Jimmy Neutron and My Life as a Teenage Robot kinda gal). And we are not saying that the church (wich by the way is some outher church or something because my church does not like bash any TV shows..) has more of a say than you (in THIS case) we are just saying people might see that it like has something with Zim in it and not bother to read this potentually awsome story. So all I am saying is please try to see it our way even though it wont change anything there is no need to fight. Its not my story I was just saying.... I am not asking anyone to cruch there creativity or bend to my will or anything (I would NEVER want that) I am just makeing a sugestion Team Doofenshmirtz 23:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Now can we end this, please? [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{dib-a-licious!} 23:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. I think that is a good idea.. I am out! Peace! Oh and if I hurt anyone's feelings I am sorry I am not trying to be mean or hurtfull in anyway! Please dont be mad!! Team Doofenshmirtz 23:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too, let's just end this crisis and move forward. Ultimatephinferbfan is out, peace!Ultimatephinferbfan 02:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I would like to say I like to think of Sheila Bell as a mock of those other temptresses, cause the one guy she wants is completly clueless and despite her beauty, she can't do a thing to attract him. lol-Phinfan Just reminding everyone, please have permission handy when editing a page. Dill is authorized to be here. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Julia and Phineas what do you think about the relationship between Julia and her dad Phineas? (as far as family love.)Ultimatephinferbfan 13:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Allrighto! Good question, I'll give a fair answer. Julia, (Marie to Phineas), has a strong connection with her Daddy, it's as if you can't tear them apart. He is her best friend to her, and she would do anything for hm. Like I said, their really connected, and "words cannot describe when their together." Simple as that. ^.^ Hope that helped. Disneygirl94 22:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC)DG (smiles with tears) I"M ALL CHOKED UP! Disneygirl94, thank you. I think the same way about them too!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *laughs* Okay, okay, I get it. Your welcome. ^.^ Disneygirl94 20:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC)DG Mr. "Big" Biz Disneygirl94, what is your opinion about Mr. biz. Is he a worthy advasery to Phineas and Ferb's kids, and if yes wich one does Mr. Biz Hate Most of all?Ultimatephinferbfan 19:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) want I heared of him I think I like him and of cause Jullia.-meerkatgirl sorry meerkatgirl, this was directed tworads Disneygirl94, not you. But nice opinion.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The basic idea is that Mr. Biz hates ALL children of Phineas and Ferb's, possibly Candace's too. ^.^. No one he HATES totally in particular, he just mainly finds them annoying. Disneygirl94 19:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG Jacob Flynn So Disneygirl94 and Phinfan, You found out my real name. (Except, the Flynn Part.)Ultimatephinferbfan 16:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ultimatephinferbfan, you have the same name as me! (Actually in the real world) The boy who NEVER sleeps... TALK TO ME!!!!!! 16:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) This character of mine, was not named after anyone, just so you know, but I liked that better then Adrian, cause it sounded to "girly" to me. Plus I know girls named Adrian, so his full name will be Jacob Trevor Flynn. Interesting history about him, Isabella chose Jacob, Phineas chose Trevor. :) Disneygirl94 19:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG My name's Jacob too! [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 20:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Your kidding me... xD. Disneygirl94 20:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG I kid you, it's Ariana. [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 20:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) XD! I knew that. *coughs* I think I did......LOL! Cute! I like that! Lol, I was like...Oh crap..if this is a guy, Imma gonna feel so stupid. Disneygirl94 20:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG I FOOLED YOUZ! :D But in all honesty, I'm a girl. And my name really is Ariana. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 20:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) xD! Hah, Yes, yes you did. Lol. I believe you, it's on your page as well. Haha. :) It's pwerrrttyy! 8D. So, what's going on? Disneygirl94 20:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG Not much. And thank you for... er, liking my name, I guess. I just like it because it's the same name as Dumbledore's sister XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 20:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) xD! Um, your welcome! xD! Haha! I NEVER NOTICED!! lol. Disneygirl94 20:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC)DG XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The New Generation of Phineas and Ferb? Hey, Has anyone notice that Julia and Lizzie are more like Phineas and Ferb than Jacob and David do? (Just asking.)Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 13:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone noticeing it? Anyone at all? Anyone? Hello? AW, COME ON!Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 12:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 00:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) THANK THE PLATYPUS! Daisy56, who do you think is the next generation of Phineas and Ferb: Julia and Lizzie or Jacob and David?Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 13:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) can u have rachel flynn a cameo? like she apperes in a time machine and saying "this is getting old" then dissapper?